The present invention relates generally to an improved spray water distribution system that is used within evaporative heat exchange apparatus such as cooling towers, closed circuit fluid coolers, fluid heaters, condensers, evaporators, thermal storage systems, air coolers or air heaters.
Some evaporative heat exchange apparatus use gravity fed, unpressurized spray water distribution systems to wet the surfaces of the direct or indirect heat exchangers. The water is sprayed from above the direct or indirect heat exchanger and generally flows downward to wet various surfaces of heat exchanger. Air is drawn or forced over the wetted surfaces of the heat exchanger causing both latent and sensible heat transfer to take place between the air and the thin film of water on the wetted surfaces.
To maximize evaporative heat transfer efficiency, all the surfaces of the direct or indirect heat exchanger should be evenly and uniformly wet. Heat exchangers that are partially or insufficiently wetted cause a loss of heat transfer and make it more likely that there will be fouling on the heat exchanger surfaces.
One design of a spray water distribution system design is a pressurized pipe spray system with or without spray nozzles. Another design is an open top, gravity drain water collection basin with plurality of spray nozzles or spray holes through where the top water basin delivers water downward by the gravity from the head of water height within the basin. This invention deals with the design of gravity drain water collection basin spray system without using any nozzles.
It is an object of the invention to allow for even and uniform wetting of the direct or indirect heat exchanger with evaporative fluid, usually water, coming from the gravity drain water collection basin spray system. It is another object of the invention to reduce the number of holes in the gravity drain basin water spray system which allows for larger diameter holes creating less chance for the holes to clog or allow for less frequent servicing of the gravity drain water collection basin spray system.